Rise of the Guardians: Fang's Revenge
by ViolentFluffernutter
Summary: The second part of my Guardians Fanfic Saga. Jack Frost and Tooth's relationship has developed to the point that Jack has decided to ask the Tooth Fairy to marry him. But when Tooth's evil brother Fang returns from exile to exact his revenge, the Guardians are called together once again to deal with the threat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jack flew on the back of the wind, speeding across oceans and continents in an exhilarating blur of motion. Normally, he would take his time while flying, enjoy freezing over a couple of ponds, but today he had somewhere special to be. The love of his 300 year life, Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy herself, was waiting for him. His heart beat faster in anticipation of seeing her beautiful face once again, feeling her delicate jewel-like feathers against him as he pulled her into his embrace. He grinned and pulled up into a loopty-loop with a loud "Whoohoo!" How in the world did he ever manage to be so lucky?

Jack Frost and Tooth had been seeing each other for close to a year now, ever since an embarrassing incident that had turned Jack into a baby. Tooth herself had acted as his mother, and in doing so had showed him a part of herself that he had never known existed. Now the two of them were as happy a couple as had ever lived. But tonight everything would change, Jack reflected as he reached down into his pants pocket to feel the box that was carried inside.

Skimming the surface of the ocean below him with his staff, Jack left a trail of ice behind him as he sped over it before pulling up to avoid a row of buildings as he reached the shore. And then he spotted his destination in the distance: Tooth Palace, home of the Tooth Fairy. Within minutes he was at the palace border, and he slowed down to a reasonable speed to avoid running into a pack of little fairies on their way out. Gliding easily around the many hanging buildings, he finally alighted upon the front porch of his sweetheart's home.

"Hey, Tooth!" he called playfully, running through her front door. He looked around the first floor of her giant house, but didn't find her. Surfing down the stair banister to the floor below, he searched every room again without finding her. "Where is she?" he wondered aloud. She was expecting him, so she wouldn't have left. Jack felt a gentle tug on the hood of his blue jacket, and turned around. There was Baby Tooth, Toothiana's second in command, trying to get his attention.

"Hey, what is it, BT?" Jack asked, using his special nickname for the little fairy. Baby Tooth motioned for him to follow her and flew away. Rising into the air again, Jack chased after her, back up the stairs, and onto the front porch again. Baby Tooth hovered over the edge, pointing downwards, towards the bottom of Tooth Palace, hundreds of feet below. "Is Tooth down there?" he asked. Baby Tooth nodded. "Thanks, BT!" he said, and dove over the edge, plummeting headfirst towards the stony floor far below him. When he was only twenty feet above the ground, he flipped himself over and slowed his decent so that he landed gently on his feet. Sure enough, just as Baby Tooth had promised, there was Toothiana, sitting with her legs crossed and hands folded about twenty feet away. Her back was to him, so she did not appear to know he had joined her. Jack silently crept up behind her.

"Hello, my little snowball!" he greeted her loudly, jolting her out of whatever she had been doing before.

"Jack!" Tooth scolded him, rising up into the air and spinning around to face him. "Why did you do that?"

"You looked way too peaceful," Jack answered. "I thought I'd liven things up a little."

"Darn it, Jack!" she reprimanded him, almost shouting. "Don't you know what meditation is? I was trying to figure something out!"

There was something in Tooth's tone that made Jack's cheerful attitude drop. "Figure what out?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I've had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach all morning," Tooth explained. "I decided to meditate a little and see if I could figure out what it was."

"Any luck?"

"I may have, if you hadn't interrupted me," Tooth grumped, fluttering past him and landing ten feet away. "I don't know what it is, but it makes me feel uneasy."

Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle in a hug. "Whatever it is, you don't have to worry about it," he assured her. "Not tonight. Tonight we are going to have the time of our lives!"

Tooth smiled as Jack infectious cheer seeped into her, and leaned her head back to give her sweetheart a peck on the lips, "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, first of all I thought we might just go see… some fireworks!" Jack announced. Tooth gasped at this, just as Jack had known she would. His fairy loved fireworks.

"And then?" she urged him.

"Sorry, I can't tell you!" Jack teased her. "It's a surprise!"

Tooth chuckled, "Well, you know I love surprises."

"Good!" Jack said. "The sun is about to go down, so we'd better hurry if we want to make it on time."

"I'll race you there!" Tooth challenged him, taking off into the sunset lit sky, a blur of blue and green.

Jack smiled to himself as he watched his lover fly away. Tonight was going to change everything. With that thought putting a new spring in his step, Jack launched himself from the ground and sped off after Tooth.

In the distance, just far enough to be able to see Tooth Palace without alerting the guards, stood a figure cloaked in black. His pale white skin reflected the sun's rays almost blindingly, and his long, raven hair fluttered in the breeze behind him. Over his back was slung a large sword, and his red eyes gleamed with the eagerness to use it. As he saw Tooth and Jack fly away, his lips parted into a sadistic smile, revealing several rows of narrow, pointed teeth.

"Tonight is the night, Sister," he whispered. "Tonight, everything changes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fireworks lit up the night sky with a rainbow of colors, their explosions echoing long and far. Tooth and Jack were at Disney World, perched on top of Cinderella's Castle where nobody would see them. Tooth sat with her legs crossed and her chin resting in her hands, gazing up at the show with awe, her eyes as round as dinner plates. Jack couldn't have cared less for the fireworks, but was content to stare at his lover and admire how beautiful her shimmering feathers looked as they reflected the exploding light.

"Oh, Jack," Tooth sighed in contentment. "Thank you for bringing me here. I love you."

"I love me too," Jack wisecracked. Tooth shot him a sideways glance, and he continued, "But do you know who I love even more? You, Tooth."

"And just imagine," the fairy laughed, "if North hadn't accidentally turned you into a baby, none of this would have happened!"

"Please, don't remind me!" Jack groaned in playful disdain. "I still have nightmares of you changing my diaper every night."

"Ha!" Tooth chirped in amusement. "You think _you_ have nightmares about that? You weren't the one _doing it_."

"Point taken," Jack agreed, raising an arm and putting around his fairy's shoulder. Sighing again, Tooth scooted closer to Jack and laid her head against his arm. He was freezing cold, but she didn't mind. If he wasn't, she would know that he wasn't her lover.

As the last of the fireworks were shot into the air, and the applause thundered from the park down below, Jack and Tooth stood up and discreetly flew away, careful not to be seen by the spectators. But instead of immediately heading back towards Tooth Palace, Jack changed direction and pulled at Tooth's hand until she followed him. Together they soared over the land, until Jack began to descend. When they both touched ground, Tooth finally realized where they were. They stood on the edge of a small stream in the middle of the woods. This was where the Guardians had worked together to defeat Pitch four years ago. It was also, she remembered, the place where Jack had first awoken as a Guardian.

"It looks so different in the spring," Tooth remarked.

Chuckling, Jack waved his staff, making a blanket of freshly fallen snow appear, and the stream iced over.

"That's better," Tooth said, smiling at her winter spirit. No matter how hot or dry something was, Jack could always freeze it. "So, what are we doing here, Jack?"

Suddenly, Jack seemed nervous. His right hand was in his pocket, toying with something. He took a deep breath and reached out and took her hand, leading her slowly onto the frozen ice.

"Tooth, you know I love you, right?" he asked tentatively, as if testing the waters of an unknown pool.

"Of course I do!" Tooth responded, almost offended that he had to ask.

"And you love me, right?"

"Of course!" she said again.

Taking another deep breath, Jack reached into his right pocket and withdrew something, though she couldn't see what it was.

"Toothiana?" Jack said. "Will you…"

Before Jack could finish, though, Tooth doubled over in pain!

"Aaaagh!" she screamed in anguish, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Tooth, what's wrong?" Jack asked, frightened by her sudden change of behavior.

"I… I don't know," she answered before screaming a second time. "It's my fairies back at Tooth Palace! Something's going on. Something's wrong!"

Without another word, Tooth launched herself into the sky, heading directly for Tooth Palace. For a moment Jack watched her, and then looked down at the tiny box he held in his hand. The one containing the ring he'd planned on giving to Tooth tonight to begin their plans of marriage. It would have to wait, though. He slipped it back into his pocket and took off after her.

He caught up with her within a minute, and called to her, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Tooth still gripped her stomach in pain, but she did not allow that to slow her down as she flew at top speed for home, "I don't know," she admitted, "but my fairies and I have a telepathic connection. If something happens to one of them, I'll feel it too. That way I'll know if one of them is in trouble."

"And you felt something happen to one of them?" Jack finished for her.

"No," Tooth said. "I felt something happen to _several_ of them. At least twenty of them, all at the same time." No sooner did she get those words out than did she double over and dry retch from the pain.

"Are you going to be all right?" Jack asked, worried for his lover.

"It's not me you should be worried about!" Tooth shot back once she had recomposed herself.

It was at that moment that the pair reached Tooth Palace. Swooping down out of the air, they landed on top of one of the buildings. Tooth gasped in horror! Down far below them, there was a massive fire burning. Smoke drifted up in the night air in several places in the palace.

_BOOM!_

Before their very eyes, an entire building exploded in a flash of fire and debris! Out of the rubble, Jack could see several tiny objects fly off of the ground and through the air, towards the center of the palace.

"Those are teeth!" Tooth shrieked in horror. "They're stealing the teeth!"

Both of the Guardians leaped from the building and followed the floating trail of teeth towards the center of the palace. There they found a mountainous pile of teeth waiting for them, growing larger by the moment as more and more teeth were added to it. Tooth touched down and ran to grab a handful of them. Jack followed her.

"Who… What… Why?" she stammered, words unable to express the sheer terror that filled her entire being.

"Hello, Toothiana."

Both Tooth and Jack spun around to see who was speaking to them. Out of the night sky there came the sound of flapping wings. A figure swooped down before them, carried by a pair of great black crow wings. He landed before them. He was dressed in a ratty black trench coat, and he had a massive sword sheathed on his back. His skin was almost snow white, a stark contrast to his pitch black hair that reached down to his shoulders. His eyes glowed a demonic red.

"Fangen!" Tooth gasped, taking a step back in fear.

"Who?" Jack asked, holding his staff at the ready. The mere sight of this guy made him seriously nervous.

"He's…" Tooth stammered. "He's my brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jack did a double take, "You have a brother?"

"I'm not surprised that she's never told you about me," Fangen spat. "More than a little ashamed of me, aren't you, Tooth?"

Anger flared in Tooth's eyes, "Can you blame me, Fang? After what you did? You're a monster!"

"I did that for YOU, Sister!" Fang roared. "All I asked in return was your favor!"

"I never wanted you do that!" Tooth shouted back. "You used me as an excuse to quench your insane thirst for blood!"

Rage made Fang's eyes grow wide, and he slowly reached back and drew his massive sword. Tooth gasped.

"Is that…" she began.

Fang grinned, "Yes, the Leviathan's Tooth. The most powerful weapon our kind can wield, taken from the mouth of great dragon of old, itself. I sought it out just so that it could taste your blood, Sister."

"Stay back!" Jack threatened him, putting himself between the two siblings, staff held at the ready. Fang smiled in amusement.

"I don't believe you've properly introduced yourself yet," he said.

"The name is Jack Frost, Guardian!"

"Never heard of you," Fang replied dismissively, and swung the Leviathan's Tooth. He wasn't near close enough to actually hit Jack with it, but Jack suddenly felt himself be pushed back. He flew backwards off his feet, straight into Tooth, and sent them both hurtling straight into a wall. Jack groaned and picked himself up.

"Tooth, are you all right?" he asked.

"Jack, we need to get out of here!" Tooth exclaimed. "With that sword, there's no way we can beat him!"

A daring grin broke out on Jack's face, "If that's what he thinks, then he really never has heard of Jack Frost. Stay here."

With that, Jack rose into the air and flew towards Fang at top speed. He raised his staff and swung it, throwing a blizzard of razor sharp ice and wind directly at the dark fairy. Fang casually raised his sword and swung it a second time just as Jack's attack reached him. The blizzard immediately diverted its path, flying upwards into the sky until it vanished from sight. This surprised Jack, but he did not allow his concentration to break. He rose higher into the air and circled around Fang, who appeared quite unconcerned. Raising his staff, Jack summoned a barrage of icicles to fly at his opponent, expecting them to turn Fang into Swiss cheese. But the moment the first icicle reached him, Fang disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Jack asked aloud.

"Behind you," Fang answered.

Jack spun around just in time raise his staff to block an incoming blow from Fang's sword. Though the blade didn't touch him, the impact was still incredibly strong, and it sent Jack hurtling downwards until he crashed to the ground once more. Groaning in pain, he looked up again just in time to see Fang plummeting towards him, the Leviathan's Fang positioned to stab him once he touched the ground. Suddenly, a green and blue blur came from Jack's left and flew straight into Fang, knocking him off course.

"Tooth, be careful!" Jack yelled.

Fang slammed into the side of a building, and Tooth doubled back to hover beside Jack. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, he just knocked the wind out of me."

"We have to get out of here!" Tooth said again.

"No way," Jack argued. "We can beat this guy!"

"No we can't!" Tooth pleaded, grabbing Jack's arm, trying to pull him up into the air with her.

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" Fang said, walking casually back up to them.

"No, we're not," Jack agreed. "You are!"

Again, he launched himself at Fang. He raised his staff and formed a scythe blade made of ice at the tip, and swung it at Fang. Fang raised his sword to deflect the attack, and then kicked Jack in the ribs, sending him flying backwards and skidding across the ground.

"So, what do you think, Sister?" Fang taunted. "Am I doing a good job this time?" Tooth backed away in fear. "No? Well, then I've got another trick that might impress you!"

Fang sheathed the Leviathan's Fang back over his shoulder, and then slowly raised his hands. A low rumbling filled the air.

"Were you wondering why I bothered to stack all of your precious teeth in such a big pile instead of just destroying them?" he asked. "Let me show you."

Up from the ground, towards the center of Tooth Palace, rose a swarm of teeth. They angled downwards, aimed directly at Tooth!

"Do you see, Sister?" Fang laughed. "I'm not just going to take your life tonight. I'm going to take everything you care about and turn it all against you!"

Tooth cringed in anticipation of the swarm of teeth cutting into her flesh. Suddenly, a wall of ice rose in front of her, which the teeth bounced harmlessly off of. The wall expanded until it completely separated Tooth from Fang.

"Come on," Jack ordered, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"What are we doing now?" Tooth asked desperately.

"We're getting out of here while we still can!"

Jack launched himself into the sky, followed by Tooth. Behind them, Jack's wall of ice shattered, and he looked back to see Fang holding his sword once again. He didn't seem at all concerned about his prey escaping. Turning back around, Jack saw why. A giant wall of teeth was hurtling straight at them!

"Look out!" Jack shouted, but it was too late. The wall of teeth slammed into them both, carrying them downwards, straight into the ground once more.

The weight of the teeth pressed in on Jack from every side, threatening to crush him. He felt something soft brush against his hand, and then take hold of it. Even in the darkness, Jack could tell that it was Tooth's hand grasping his.

_At least we're going to do this together,_ Jack thought, though it didn't offer him much comfort.

Suddenly, though, the pressure on his body was gone. He opened his eyes to see that the wall of teeth had been lifted off of him by a cloud of golden sand. Sandy!

Jack leaped to his feet and looked up. Sure enough, there was the Sandman, floating high above them, straining to keep the teeth away from Jack and Tooth. He looked down to see Tooth picking herself up as well.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, let's get out of here!" she responded.

The two of them took to the skies once more, flying to meet their friend. Sandy pointed behind them just as North's sleigh flew over their heads. "Get in!" North ordered. Bunnymund was in there with him.

"About time you guys showed up!" Jack said, landing inside the sleigh, Tooth touching down beside him.

"Hold on tight," North said, cracking the reigns and spurring the reindeer into motion.

"No!" Fang's voice echoed behind them. "The boy can leave if he wants, but Toothiana is staying here!"

And then he came at them, crow wings carrying him faster than Jack would have thought possible. North cracked the reigns again, trying to get some more speed out his reindeer, but Fang still had no trouble catching up to them. Reaching out, he grabbed Tooth by her right wing.

"You're mine, Sister!" he cackled, pulling her out of the sleigh.

"No!" Jack cried, jumping up from his seat. He reached out and managed to grab Tooth's hand before Fang whisked her away. For a moment, Fang was being towed behind the sleigh, but then he began to flap his wings to carry him backwards, and the sleigh slowed to a halt.

"Let go, you miserable little interloper!" Fang growled. "She's MINE!"

Jack didn't answer, only pulled harder, completely unwilling to let this monster steal the love of his life. Between them, Tooth screamed in agony. Suddenly…

_RIIIP!_

Jack fell backwards, striking his head on the side of the sleigh. Tooth collapsed on top of him, still screaming. The sleigh shot away like a bullet. As they sped through the air, North pulled out a snow globe and threw it in front of his reindeer. It exploded in a rainbow vortex of light, and the sleigh flew into it.

Looking behind them, the last thing Jack saw before passing out was Fang hovering in midair, a look of utter hatred on his face. In his hand, he still held Tooth's right wing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Jack? Jack!_

A dull throbbing filled Jack's head as consciousness slowly returned to him.

"Jack, can you hear me?" That was North's voice.

Jack groaned and forced his eyes open, then closed them again when the light blinded him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're back at the North Pole," North answered. "How do you feel?"

"Like my brain is trying to crawl out of my forehead."

"That's good," North said grimly. "At least you're still able to feel what was injured."

Jack opened his eyes a second time, and looked at his friend, "What are you talking about?" Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him. Tooth! Jack sat up straight, wincing when his head throbbed again. "Where's Tooth?" he demanded. "Is she okay?"

"She is here at the Pole with us," North answered. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and tried to push him back down again. "You need to stay still. That was a bad concussion you got last night."

"Is she okay?" Jack demanded again, pushing North's hand away.

North sighed. "She is alive," he answered, "but she did not come away from that fight whole."

The last thing Jack had seen flashed before his eyes. Fang hovering in the air behind them, holding…

"Oh no," he whispered, his eyes growing wide with terror. He leaped from the stretcher he had been laying on, but nearly fell down again when his head began to spin.

"Jack, you cannot be up and moving around right now!" North reprimanded him.

"I want to see her," Jack demanded. "Take me to her!"

North hesitated, and then motioned for a nearby yeti to bring them a wheelchair. Once Jack was seated in it, he began to push him through the Pole's infirmary.

"Is she…" Jack began.

"Angry at you?" North finished for him. He paused. "I think you should talk to her yourself."

North stopped and opened a door, then wheeled Jack through it. The room was dark, but there was still enough light for them to see. There, lying on a bed against the far wall, was Tooth. The bed had been adjusted to allow her to sit up, and her entire torso was wrapped in bandages. A heart monitor stood beside the bed, displaying her pulse, which was far more rapid than a human's. Jack could see she was awake, but she did not look up to see them. Reaching down, Jack maneuvered his chair to the side of her bed on his own.

"Tooth?" he asked tentatively.

She said nothing in return. She didn't even look up at him.

"Tooth, I'm sorry," Jack whispered.

A single tear leaked down the Tooth Fairy's cheek, but she still did not look at him.

Jack reached out and put his hand on her soft, feathery shoulder, his vision becoming blurry.

"Tooth, he pleaded, "Please say something."

"Jack," she finally said, in a barely audible voice, "Please go away."

Jack remained where he was, stunned by her words.

"Please," she said again, "Just leave me alone."

"Tooth, no," he begged her, tears coming out of his own eyes now. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Go away, Jack," Tooth said a third time. "Please, just go." She turned her head to look away from him.

Finally, Jack withdrew his hand. His head fell in sorrow. Without another word, he allowed North to push his chair out of the room. After closing the door behind them, North said, "Jack, are you all right?"

"This is all my fault," Jack whispered.

North sighed, "No, Jack, this is not your fault. It is Fang's fault."

"I was the one who wanted to stay and fight him," Jack continued, ignoring his friend. "Tooth wanted to leave, to get away from him, but I made her stay."

"Jack, you had no idea this would happen," North insisted.

"If I had just listened to her, this wouldn't have happened!" Jack sobbed, tears freezing as they ran down his cheeks. "She lost her wing, and it's all my fault!"

"Jack, stop it!"

"And now she hates me," Jack concluded. It felt like his heart had stopped beating.

_She hated him_.

"Jack, she just needs time to recover," North argued. "Give her some time, and then speak to her again."

"It's all over," Jack whispered. "I didn't even get to…" he stopped, choking on his words, and clenched his hands into fists so hard that his fingernails drew blood.

"What?" North asked.

"I was going to ask her to marry me last night," Jack answered, a fresh wave of tears pouring down his face. "I had it all planned out. I took her to the place where I first woke up as a Guardian. The place where he defeated Pitch. I was going to ask her to marry me there. I had a ring and everything! But now it's all over."

North was silent now. Jack understood why. There was nothing he could say that would change the situation. It was better to remain silent. North wheeled him into another room with an empty bed, and helped him to climb in.

"You need to rest, Jack," he said quietly. "I'll give you a sedative to help you sleep."

Within five minutes, Jack was sound asleep. His dreams were of Tooth. They were not happy dreams.

As the sun rose over the horizon, Fang walked slowly through the remains of Tooth Palace. Half of its buildings were now nothing but rubble, lying all over the stony ground in mountainous piles. He knew he should feel triumphant for this great victory, but his heart was empty, void of all emotion, and he could not understand why. He had dreamed of this day for over 700 years, and now that it had finally come, he was underwhelmed. But why?

In his frustration, Fang lashed out and punched a nearby wall, sending it crashing to the ground in several pieces. Toothiana had cheated him out of everything. This was her fault. Everything was her fault! That ungrateful little buzzard…

"Everything I did was for you!" he roared to the heavens. "I became a criminal for you! I went into exile for you! I gave up on my entire life just for you, and all I asked for in return was your love, Sister! Why couldn't you give it to me?"

He collapsed to his knees, his entire body shaking with fury. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She would pay. She would die for what she did! His glowed red with his uncontrollable rage. But then he spotted something that did not belong. There, lying amongst the rubble, was a tiny black box. Curious despite himself, reached out and picked it up. Slowly opening it, his eyes widened in horror when he saw what was inside.

A ring, just the right size to fit on his sister's finger. It was made of gold, with a diamond resting on the top. The diamond, he realized, had been cut to resemble a tooth.

He closed the box and placed it within his coat pocket. "So, that's how it is, eh Sister?" he muttered to himself. "You banish me forever, and then fall in love while I'm gone? I've changed my mind. I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm going to kill the one you love, and I'm going to make you watch. Then, with the sight fresh in your eyes, I will end your life."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I **KNOW** THIS IS NOT TOOTH'S**

**REAL BACKGROUND STORY. I JUST NEEDED TO INVENT SOMETHING**

**THAT FIT THE CONTEXT OF THE STORY. THANK YOU, HAVE SOME MONEY. :)**

The dawn of a new day found all five Guardians gathered together in North's Globe Room. Other than the five of them, the room was completely empty, without a single elf or yeti in sight. Tooth sat in a wheelchair, her upper body still wrapped entirely in bandages. On the other side of the room stood Jack, appearing absolutely wretched as he tried to avoid looking at his lost love. North came forward, a grim look on his face.

"Tooth," he said, loudly enough for everyone to hear, "I think it's time you told us what this is all about. We know that Fang is your brother, but we need to know why it is that he's trying to kill you."

For a moment, Tooth was silent. Then she looked up at North and told her story.

"It began a long, long time ago- close to a thousand years now. But the first thing you need to understand is that there are two different types of fairies. There are the normal fairies, the small ones. They are the most common. The other type are called Royals. They are human sized, and are the ones chosen to rule over the other fairies. If you hadn't already guessed, I'm a Royal.

"Before I became the Tooth Fairy, my uncle, Molaricus, was in power. He was a tyrant, ruling over the other fairies with fear and violence. My mother was his sister. My father was the captain of his guards. Both of them were Royals, which frightened Molaricus. He was always paranoid about another Royal rising up and usurping him. When my mother and father fell in love, my uncle agreed to let them marry on the condition that they would never have children. When my brother, Fangen, was born, they were forced to hide him from my uncle by locking him in one of the towers. My mother died giving birth to me fifty years later, and my father locked me up with Fang. My father held no ill will against me for my mother's death, and loved me more than life itself. He would come to visit Fang and me every day. He would play games with us, tell us stories, and teach us about our kind and our kingdom. But as the years passed, Fang learned a secret way out of the tower. I was always too afraid to join him, but he would go out every night and explore the kingdom.

"One night, Fang returned to our tower furious. He said that he'd finally seen our uncle's cruelty firsthand, though he never told me what it was he'd seen. Molaricus was evil, he told me, and somebody needed to stand up against him. Besides us, our father was the only other Royal fairy in the realm, so Fang reasoned that if Molaricus were to die, our father would be the only option to take his place. I had a bad feeling about his plan, and I warned him not to go. He went anyway, promising me that the two of us would finally be free of our tower when the sun came up.

"Well, the sun came up that morning, and I heard alarms begin to ring. It was obvious that Fang had managed to do something, but I couldn't be sure what until he came back- if he came back at all. About an hour later, a squad of guards broke down my tower door, and dragged me to the Royal Court. It turned out that Fang had succeeded in murdering my uncle, but after that things had not gone according to plan. Molaricus had managed to alert the guards before he died, and the first one to arrive had been his captain- my father. My father did not want to fight his own child, but knew that his duty demanded it. In the end, Fang killed him as well."

Tooth slammed her fists into the wheelchair's armrests.

"The filthy traitor murdered the only person who truly cared for me! And when the guards brought me into the Royal Court, he still had the gall to look at me as if he expected me to thank him for it! I told right then and there that I hated him, and that I always would. Fang explained to the guards that I had nothing to do with the attack, and all the blame landed on him. He thought that getting me out of trouble would put him back on my good side, but he was wrong. As is custom, a Royal Fairy is the only fairy that can be made king or queen, and since my brother was a convicted murderer, the task fell to me. I accepted the title, and the first thing I did was summon Fang back to my court. There would be no trial for him, I decreed. Monsters such as him were not fit to be shown mercy. Fang begged me to reconsider, telling me that he had done what he'd done for my benefit, but I ignored his pitiful pleas, and exiled him from Tooth Palace forever, under pain of death.

"It was at that moment that my brother was turned against me. His anger grew so great that it turned his eyes as red as blood. He accused me of being as cruel and heartless as Molaricus himself, and that he would not stand for such a queen to take his place. He would, he promised, return one day to kill me, as he had our uncle and father, and give our kingdom the ruler it deserved. That was more than 700 years ago, and now he's finally kept his word."

Tooth finally relaxed, settling back into her chair with a pained groan. The other four Guardians simply stood there for a few moments, the weight of Tooth's words immobilizing them. Finally, Jack spoke up, though his voice was so soft that it could barely be heard.

"You exiled him?" he asked.

Tooth flinched visibly at hearing Jack's voice, and was silent for a moment. "Yes," she finally said. "He was a murderer, so I exiled him."

"Why?" was Jack's next question.

Tooth turned her chair to look at him, an expression of shock on her face, "What do you mean why?" she demanded. "The traitor killed my father, the only person I ever knew who truly cared about me!"

"Was it intentional, or an accident?" Jack asked.

Tooth was so shocked at this that she couldn't find any words to respond with.

"From what you just described," Jack continued, "it sounds like he was only trying to do something to help you. You had spent your entire life up until that point trapped inside that tower, and he wanted to set you free."

"He killed my _father!_" Tooth hissed, her anger becoming aroused.

"Only because he interfered," Jack countered.

"Jack, what are you trying to say?" North interjected.

"I'm just saying that maybe there's more to this than we've been thinking," Jack answered. "Maybe Fang's anger isn't so irrational. Maybe he was wronged, just like Tooth was."

"Excuse me?" Tooth demanded, her face becoming red with anger. "Are you saying it's my fault he's like this?"

"Did you ever try to see things from his point of view, Tooth?" Jack asked.

"I didn't need to!" Tooth retorted. "He was a murderous monster, and I treated him as such!"

"Okay, maybe he was wrong for killing your father," Jack conceded, "but did you ever even think about forgiving him for it?"

"How could I forgive him for something like that?" Tooth shouted.

"You've both held onto your anger for 700 years," Jack shot back. "Do you think this might have been avoided if you had just let it go?"

"I could never forgive him for this!"

"Why not?" Jack challenged her. "You forgave me when I betrayed you all for Pitch four years ago."

"That was different," Tooth responded.

"Only because you were able to find it in your heart to forgive me," Jack said. "If you hadn't, I might be in the same position that you put Fang into. And," he added before Tooth could speak up again, "maybe you've forgotten how we were all able to forgive you when you kidnapped me a year ago."

Tooth's eyes went wide with shock, and she slumped back in her seat.

"I'm sorry that this all happened to you," Jack exclaimed, "but maybe there might be a way we could work around this if you would just apologize to your brother!"

"How dare you?" Tooth asked in a small voice. Louder, she said, "I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you!" Jack exclaimed, eyes going wide with horror.

"I hate you, Jack Frost!" Tooth screamed, her eyes almost glowing with rage, "I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

Stunned by the words that had just come from his lover's mouth, Jack stumbled backwards in a daze. North caught him, preventing him from falling down.

"Tooth," Jack said in a pleading voice, "No! No, you don't mean it!"

"I mean it, Jack!" Tooth retorted. "Do you have any idea what I lost last night because of you? And now you have the nerve to stand here and tell me this whole thing is my fault! I hate you, Jack!"

Suddenly, an alarm began to shriek through the room, and a bright red dot appeared on the globe, just over New York City.

"It's him!" North exclaimed. "He's trying to draw us out to him!"

"Then we go meet him!" Bunnymund chimed in.

Sandy beat his fist into his palm. Jack nodded, his mind still hazy from the earlier shock.

"Everybody to the sleigh!" North ordered, taking off at a run. Bunnymund and Sandy immediately went after him. Tooth grabbed the wheels of her chair and started to roll herself after them.

"No!" Jack exclaimed, blocking her way with his staff.

"What? Get out my way!" Tooth demanded.

"No," Jack repeated, tears shining in his eyes. "You're right about one thing: it's my fault you got hurt last night. You might hate me, but I still love you, and I won't allow you to get hurt again. Stay here."

"No!" Tooth shot back, trying to go around him.

"I'm sorry, Tooth," Jack said, and waved his staff. Instantly, her wheelchair's wheels stopped moving, frozen to the ground. "But I can't let you do this. Hate me if you have to, at least you'll still be alive to do it."

His eyes full of pain, Jack pulled up the hood of his jacket to hide himself and turned to follow the other Guardians. At the last moment, he stopped and turned back around.

"Just so you know, Tooth," he said, "I'm grateful that Fang did what he did. If he hadn't, then I never would have met you." And with that, he turned and ran away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Author's Note:**

**When you see "00000"**,** that means that**

**the scene has changed.**

Jack could hardly stand to look at the city as North flew the sleigh above it. Smoke rose from innumerable buildings, and several more had been completely reduced to rubble. Even from several hundred feet in the air, Jack could hear people screaming in pain and terror. The sight reminded him of the scene he had left behind at Tooth Palace the previous night, and he nearly threw up.

_Ka… __**BOOOOOM!**_

A building several blocks to their right exploded. His face grim, North turned the sleigh towards it.

"Bunny," he called, "get the people out of here!"

Looking over the side of the sleigh, Bunnymund formed tunnels under all of the pedestrians, which he directed to take them to safety. Once the area was clear, North began to circle around, looking for their foe.

"There he is!" Bunnymund exclaimed, pointing. Sure enough, there was Fang, walking casually away from a pile of broken bricks and glass, as if he were doing nothing more than taking a walk in the park. Jack stood up and readied his staff.

"Be careful, Jack!" North urged him. "You've fought him already, so you know how powerful he is. Fight with caution."

Jack didn't hear a word his friend said. His thoughts were all on Fang, and the destruction he had caused. To Tooth Palace. To the fairies. To Tooth. To him. Stepping onto the sleigh's railing, he leaped off and began a nosedive straight at Fang!

The dark fairy seemed to know he was coming, and spun around to look at him. Swinging the Leviathan's Tooth three times, he sent the wind rushing at Jack in razor sharp gusts. Jack leveled out and held his staff out. Just as the first gust of wind reached him, he swung his staff, catching it and redirecting it. Spinning around in midair, Jack turned the wind he had caught into a whirlwind. The other two gusts of wind were sucked into it as well, turning it into a massive tornado. Jack released his powers into the spinning vortex, filling it with ice, snow, and freezing cold. Slowly, he forced it forward, towards Fang, who dodged nimbly out of the way. It didn't matter, Jack wasn't aiming for him. Jack stopped spinning and let himself fall to the ground, driving his staff into the pavement as landed.

Instantly, the tornado was released from his grasp, and the winds escaped, blowing through the entire area with the force of a speeding train. Fang raised the Leviathan's Tooth in front of him, preventing the winds from damaging him, though it still pushed him backwards a few feet. When he lowered the sword, he realized what Jack had done. The ice and snow he'd filled the tornado with now covered every inch of the road, buildings, and rubble around them.

"Very clever," Fang said. "But it's not going to save you."

Jack didn't say a word.

With a roar, Fang rushed at him, swinging the Leviathan's Tooth to cut off his head. At the last moment, though, Jack fell into the pool of ice at his feet, and was gone. For a moment, Fang was confused, but then he looked down and saw Jack staring at him from within the ice, like a reflection looking at him from a mirror. Fang raised his sword and slammed it into the ice, shattering it, but Jack was already gone. The ice to Fang's right began to rumble, and suddenly hundreds of icicles flew out of it, coming straight at him. Fang swung his sword defensively, and the icicles shattered before reaching him, spraying him with cold, wet powder.

Thinking Fang had been distracted. Jack leaped out of the ice behind him, raising his staff to drive a blade of ice into his head. Just as he was about to strike, Fang whirled around, his sword swinging in just the right way to cut Jack in half.

_Clang!_

The Leviathan's Tooth was stopped midswing by another sword- a saber held in North's hand.

**00000**

Tooth struggled in vain to break free of Jack's ice trap on her wheels. Growling in frustration, she gave finally gave up. She just didn't have the strength. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_I'm too weak to do anything!_

Up until that point, Tooth had been trying to remain strong. But as that thought ran through her mind, her spirit finally broke. She covered her face with her hands and allowed herself to cry. She cried for her fairies who had died the previous night. She cried for all of her teeth that had been stolen. She cried for her lost wing. She cried for her lost love.

"Jack," she called to him, though she knew he couldn't hear her, "Why did you make me stay? Why did you say those things? Why don't you…" She had been about her ask why he didn't love her anymore, but couldn't force the words out of her mouth.

_You might hate me, but I still love you_.

Those words made Tooth's heart flair with pain. Did she really hate him? She wanted to, didn't she?

The image of the Leviathan's Tooth being run through Jack's chest flashed in her mind, and she instantly felt sick to her stomach. Her body quivered with terror. And, she realized, it was most likely going to happen!

**00000**

North threw his weight against the Leviathan's Tooth, forcing it away from Jack, and swung the saber in his left hand at Fang. Fang was amazingly fast, though, spinning around to dodge North's blade before swinging his own sword again. North raised both sabers to deflect the incoming blow, and then lunged forward, seeking to drive his right saber into Fang's chest.

The dark fairy leaped backwards and threw the Leviathan's Fang at North. The old man dropped the ground and rolled to avoid the flying blade, and then jumped back to his feet, swinging both swords at where Fang had been only a moment ago. He heard the wind whistling behind his back as Fang swung the sword to cut his head off.

But the blow never came.

Turning around, North saw that Sandy had caught Fang's wrist with a rope of his magic golden sand, and had prevented him from killing North. The Sandman jerked his arm back, bringing Fang flying towards him, and then swung his other arm downwards, forming a giant hammer out of sand as he did. The hammer crashed into the ground, cracking the pavement with the impact. Thinking he had successfully crushed his enemy, Sandy raised the hammer again, but was shocked to see that Fang was not there!

He was up in the air, crow wings flapping, with both arms raised above his head. Up from the ground in the distance rose his army of teeth!

**00000**

Tooth's back throbbed with pain as she remembered last night's events. Fang on one end, Jack on the other, and a searing pain in her body. And then her wing had been ripped off, just like that. She would never fly again, and the thought of being stuck on the ground for the rest of eternity made her want to cry even harder.

_Jack, we need to get out of here,_ her own voice echoed in her head.

_No way, we can beat this guy!_ Jack's responded.

It was Jack's fault her wing was gone, she told herself. If only the stubborn boy had turned around and left with her! If it hadn't been for him, she would still be able to fly! She hated him!

**00000**

Sandy immediately reshaped the hammer into a large wall of sand, preventing the barrage of teeth from reaching him, and then shot another ball of sand at Fang. Fang struck the oncoming ball with his sword, and it exploded into a shower of golden powder. While he did this, Sandy whipped out another rope of sand, catching Fang around the wrist and yanking him to the left, slamming him into the side of a building.

Before he could do anything else, though, Fang's swarm of teeth rammed into Sandy from behind, picking him up and sending him flying into a nearby wall. When the teeth retreated a few feet, Sandy fell down, unconscious. Fang raised his hand, and the teeth rose with him, preparing to crush the Sandman once and for all. But then a bright flash momentarily blinded Fang, and the teeth fell to the ground. A high pitched whistle came at him from his right, and he reflexively dodged out of the way just as Bunnymund's boomerang flew past his head.

**00000**

Tooth paused for a moment. But what about all those other times she'd been with Jack? The happy times? Like last night, when he'd taken her to Disney World just so that she could see the fireworks? The day the two of them had announced their love for each other? That had been the day that…

Tooth bit her lip as a fresh wave of tears leaked down her face.

That was been the day Jack had been turned back into an adult after an accident with one of North's machines had turned him into a two year old.

_We were all able to forgive you when you kidnapped me a year ago._

Suddenly, Tooth saw everything in a new light.

"What have I done?" she asked herself.

Jack's voice echoed through her head once more.

_I still love you_.

_I still love you_.

_I still love you_.

**00000**

Fang swung the Leviathan's Tooth at Bunnymund, who dodged the attack with a nimble backflip. Drawing two boomerangs from his belt, the oversized rabbit threw both of them at the dark fairy. Fang lashed out at one with his sword, shattering it, and then spun out of the second one's way, and lunged at his opponent. Bunnymund barely managed to avoid being struck again by vaulting to the side and doing a handspring to get away. The moment his feet touched the ground again, he held his hand out and caught his first boomerang. Leaping high into the air, Bunnymund threw the boomerang again, this time towards Fang's feet. As expected, the fairy leaped into the air to dodge it. Bunnymund then threw another exploding egg at him, expecting the blast to throw him into a wall. But Fang retaliated by swinging his sword, and batting the egg back at Bunnymund with the flat of the blade. The bomb exploded in Bunnymund's face, throwing him backwards, into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

Fang angled himself so that he would drive the point of his sword into the rabbit's chest when he fell, but suddenly felt something hook the back of his coat. With a powerful swing of his staff, Jack threw Fang into the building across the street, shattering a window as the fairy skidded to a stop on the third floor. Without a moment's hesitation, Jack flew in after him. Flying through the window, Jack caused icicles to sprout from the floor, hoping to impale Fang on them. But his opponent leaped upwards, crashing through the ceiling, into the fourth floor.

Before Jack could fly up after him, the ceiling above him exploded downwards, showering him with plaster as Fang landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground by standing on him. The fairy smiled wickedly.

"You know," he said, "I'm doing you a favor by killing you now. If I didn't, you'd only go and ask my traitorous sister to marry you." Fang's smile turned into a hateful frown, "But I can't let that happen. Even you don't deserve to spend an eternity bound to my sister's side."

"Shut up!" Jack roared, summoning a blast of wind that knocked Fang off of him. Jumping to his feet, Jack ran at his opponent before he could retaliate and struck him with his staff with all his might! The dark fairy flew backwards, straight through a wall, and fell down to the street below once again. Jack leaped from the window after him, his staff raised to strike again. But when he swung upon hitting the ground, Fang had vanished yet again!

Immediately, Jack felt Fang's hand grab the back of his shirt. Fang lifted him off the ground and slammed him face first into the wall, then pulled him back and did it again. Fang then raised Jack above his head and threw him across the street, into the wall of the adjacent building. Jack tried to pick himself up, but Fang was already there. He hauled Jack to his feet once more, and summoned some of his teeth to his side. The teeth wrapped themselves around Jack's arms, legs, and neck, and pulled him in into the air. Fang stepped backwards, admiring his work.

"You fought well," he congratulated the defeated ice spirit. "But it takes more than that to be beat me."

For the last time, Fang drew the Leviathan's Tooth, and positioned it in front of Jack's heart.

"Don't worry," he taunted. "If you really love Toothiana, you can find her in the next life!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of rainbow light. "Stop!" Jack gasped as he recognized Tooth's voice. The Tooth Fairy stumbled out of the portal she had cast, barely able to hold herself up in her injured condition.

"Tooth!" Jack exclaimed, horrified.

"Well, well, well," Fang chuckled. "Look who finally decided to show up! You're just in time to watch me kill your little boyfriend here!"

"Don't!" Tooth exclaimed before falling to her knees, no longer able to support her weight.

"Why not?" Fang asked. "I think it'll be fun!"

"Because you're here for me, Fang!" Tooth shouted. "Leave the others alone!"

"If you hadn't noticed, Sister, they came here and attacked me!"

"Only to protect me. I'm the only one you want, Fang. You claim to not be a murderer. Well, don't turn into one now! Take me, and leave the others alone."

Fang considered her words for a moment, and then nodded, "Very well, Sister. We'll do this your way."

Fang slowly walked away from Jack, towards Tooth. When he reached her, he raised the Leviathan's Tooth. "I suppose I should let you choose your last words," he said. "What are they?"

Tooth's head dropped, no longer able to look up at her brother. Softly, almost inaudibly, she uttered her final words.

"Thank you."

She closed her eyes, waiting for the killing blow.

It never came.

"What did you say?" Fang asked.

Tooth forced herself to look back up at her brother, though it hurt to do so, "I said thank you, Fang."

_CLANG!_

The Leviathan's Tooth fell to the ground.

"Why?" Fang asked in a shocked voice.

"Because you deserved it," Tooth answered. "If you hadn't done what you did 700 years ago, we'd both still be locked in that tower. Molaricus would still be in power, and I would never have become the Tooth Fairy. And most importantly, I never would have fallen in love."

Fang reeled backwards, caught completely off guard by this revelation.

"But I…" he stuttered, "But you.."

"It was wrong of me to say those things about you, Fang," Tooth continued. "And it was wrong for me to exile you. Everything you did, you did for me, and I called you a monster for it. And for that, Fang, I'm sorry."

Shocked beyond belief, Fang fell to his knees as well.

"Tooth, I…" he stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

As Tooth looked at him, she noticed a sudden difference in his appearance. His eyes were no longer blood red, she realized. They had changed back to their normal shade of gray, and tears were leaking out of them.

"Tooth," he finally said, "after all these years, why are you changing your mind now?"

"Because the man I love convinced me that I was wrong," Tooth answered. She turned to look at Jack now, who still hung from Fang's teeth, "The man I _still_ love."

Fang clenched his teeth, and his breathing seemed labored. "Tooth," he said again, "all these long years… you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that."

"Can you forgive me, Fang?" Tooth asked, tears coming from her own eyes now. "Can you still forgive me after 700 years?"

"Of course!" Fang exclaimed, and jumped up to hug his sister. When she winced in pain, he stumbled back, horrified. "Your wing… What have I done?"

"It's okay," Tooth responded. "I suppose this is what I deserve for the way I've treated you."

For the first time, Fang turned to look at Tooth's friends, two of whom were unconscious, one standing to the side, watching, and the last hanging in midair from a swarm of teeth. With a wave of his hand, Fang made the teeth set Jack back on the ground.

"Tooth Palace," he whispered, "I destroyed the entire thing."

"What about the fairies?" Tooth asked.

"They're safe," Fang answered. "I took them all captive to keep them from interfering."

"They're all alive?" Tooth asked, her eyes lighting up at the news.

Fang nodded, and then looked at the ground in despair. "I've done such horrible things! How can I ever make up for them?"

"You don't have to," Tooth told him. "I've already forgiven you for everything."

"But I haven't," Fang declared, standing up. "I can't bring myself to live in the same kingdom that I single handedly destroyed. Not yet." He looked back down at his sister. "Goodbye, Tooth. I hope we can see each other again soon."

"You're leaving again?" Tooth asked.

Fang nodded, "This time in self-imposed exile. Until I can forgive myself for the pain I've caused you and your friends." He inclined his head in goodbye, "Until we meet again, Sister."

For a moment, though, he paused. Then he turned to Jack and fished something out of his pocket.

"I think this is yours," he said. "And it should be hers."

Without another word, Fang's crow wings flapped down, pushing him up into the air, and he was gone in a matter of seconds. Tooth looked down to see Jack delicately holding a small black box. Slowly, he came forward to kneel before her. Holding the box out in front of him, Jack opened it, revealing a golden ring, on top of which rested a diamond cut to look like a tooth. Tooth's eyes went wide with surprise, and her breathing stopped altogether for a moment.

"Tooth, I know you've been through a lot over the past couple of days," Jack said. "We all have. But I can't hold myself back any longer. Toothiana Tooth Fairy," he paused, holding the ring out closer to her, "will you become Toothiana Frost? Will you marry me?"

Tooth didn't need a moment to consider it.

"Yes!" she shouted, a bright smile lighting up her face as she summoned the strength to lunge forward, wrapping Jack in a warm hug, and pressed her lips against his.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**I should probably point out that I don't own the song used here.**

**It belongs to "Platinum Dragon17."**

**It is called "One Winged Angel."**

Jack's heart was beating so hard that it felt as if it would burst from his chest.

Three days had passed since the battle with Fang, and they had all been spent preparing for Jack and Tooth's wedding. Now Jack stood outside at the alter in the North Pole's cathedral, his faded blue hoodie and brown jeans replaced by a crisp blue tuxedo. North stood behind the podium, a warm smile on his face. Bunnymund stood behind Jack, and Sandy behind Bunnymund.

The seats were filled with just about every legendary being known to man. The leprechaun sat beside Cupid, who sighed dreamily. Even the Krampus had been invited, though he was made to sit in the very back.

And then, as one, all of the guests rose from their seats. Jack turned to look as Tooth, the love of his life, slowly walked down the aisle, clothed in a gown of pure white swan feathers. Behind her fluttered her bridesmaids, a cluster of smaller fairies that they had rescued after Fang had left. Jack knew that Tooth was still in pain from her wing, but she had told him that it didn't matter. The pain was nothing compared to her happiness.

When Tooth reached the alter, Jack reached out and lifted the veil from her face, tucking it behind her head. She smiled at him, all the happiness and joy in the world reflected in her eyes. To the side, Jack could hear North speaking, going through the normal speech for the wedding, but he didn't pay attention. He was lost in his bride's gaze, and he never wanted to look away.

"Jack Frost," North said, snapping him out of his trance, "Do you take Toothiana to be your wife, to love her and live with her until the end of time, to protect her and watch over her in times of danger, and to spread her name far and wide so the children of the earth will believe in her?"

"I do," Jack answered.

North turned to Tooth, "Toothiana Tooth Fairy, do you take Jack Frost to be your husband, to love him and live with him until the end of time, to care for and support in everything you do, and to spread his name far and wide so that the children of the earth will believe in him?"

"I do," Tooth answered.

"Then," North concluded, "by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Jack, you may kiss the bride."

Jack leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Tooth's, sealing their marriage for everyone to see. Applause erupted from the congregation, and Jack pulled back, looking at his new wife with love.

"Well, Toothiana Frost," he said, tasting her new name for the first time, "are you ready to go?"

Tooth nodded at him, and the two took each other's hands and stepped down from the alter, walking down the aisle until they had left the cathedral.

"So, what do you have planned for our honeymoon?" Tooth asked.

"Well, I hear China has some pretty amazing fireworks," Jack answered.

But before they could leave, though, they still had the reception to go to. Soon the two of them were surrounded by legendary figures, congratulations and well-wishes coming from every direction. Suddenly, Jack raised his hands.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please!" The entire area went silent. "I have a song that I would like to dedicate to my new wife, Toothiana Frost!"

"Jack, you never sing!" Tooth said, surprised.

"Trust me on this," Jack winked at her.

Leaving his wife's side for the first time since they had left the cathedral, Jack walked to the front of the room, where everyone could see him. He snapped his fingers, and a tune began to play from thin air. Looking at his wife through the crowd, he began to sing.

"You're like the rising sun,

You're like the falling rain,

You're the one I turn to,

For me to rid the pain,

I look into your eyes,

I get lifted into the skies,

I feel your touch,

It's almost haunting."

Jack sang the chorus in a whisper, his head bowed and eyes closed.

"You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel."

The guests began to clap in time with Jack's song, and happy tears began to run down Tooth's cheeks.

"Your smile is the sweetest thing,

I have ever seen,

You and me, we rid all our fears,

Nothing can ever come between,

You shine like the moon,

Your shine on the water,

The beauty of it all,

Makes me want no other."

Jack began to whisper again,

"You've set me free,

You've let me be me,

You've taken the key that opens my heart,

For I wish that we never be apart,

I would die if I were to lose you,

I would cry if I cannot see you,

I would be lost in a world,

That wouldn't be full without you."

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Tooth ran to her husband and wrapped him in a hug as he continued to sing,

"You're like the rising sun,

You're like the falling rain,

You're the one I turn to,

For me to rid the pain,"

And as Jack repeated the chorus once more, he began to rise into the air, carrying Toothiana with him, as they left the North Pole, no longer as lovers, but as husband and wife. Together now, until the end of time.

"You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel,

You're my one winged angel."

**THE END**

**If you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment! I love comments. They're awesome.**


End file.
